Stuttering
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: And when they pulled apart they came together again in a heart beat because, honestly, they’d had enough of stuttering Hyuugas- a NejiHina songfic oneshot. Please R&R Rating is questionable because I have no clue about these things, it's not bad though.


**Hey people! **

**Yes, _another_ oneshot and _yes_ I _still_ haven't nearly finished enough of my multi-chap fics to post, but what can I say? I'm a lazy person. It's just I come to a point in the story that's a bit difficult to write and I just avoid it because it's too troublesome (lol Shikamaru) to overcome. But swears, I _will_ finish them...eventually.**

**And about this little ficlet? I got inspiration from this awesome song- which I discovered via a gum commerical, lol- and it just went from there. Really I could have picked any couple (I LOVE any and all Hina pairings), but for some reason Neji came in mind (since there was never any doubt that this would be a Hinata story). It's obviously a songfic and compared to my only other atempt at this type of writing, it's much, much better,**

**I dedicate this to Hawk Wing, mary, Lady Eternia and Anime Girl 'till death. **

**It's strange, I know, since I'm not sure if any of you are into Naruto or Hinata or Neji or NejiHina, but I still dedicate it to you guys because of a promise I made and because your reviews truly inspired me to keep writing. I don't get very many (sadly) and those that I do are very precious to me! If you deeply resent this fictional incest (or cousin-cest) please forgive me because I was not aware of this and I do not in any way want to make it seem like you support something that you don't. In fact I myself am completely against this in real life (trust, from an actual real life examply I was repulsed), but if it's just a show, and with characters with a back story as cute as these two, then I'm cool with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, though I do watch/read/write (about) it. I do not own the song Stuttering by Ben's Brothers, though I do listen to it. I do not own the product dentyne ice gum, though I do own a pack of it.**

* * *

AGAIN THIS SONG IS 'Stuttering' BY Ben's Brothers!!! 

_**Stuttering**_

_**It's been- it's been- it's been- it's been**_

_**su-su-such a long time- long time- long time**_

As he guzzled down the water from his canteen, Neji's pale eyes darted around the official Hyuuga training area in search of something to entertain him during his break.

Passing by a beige blur, he retraced his eyes' path and recognized the large coat laying a long distance away from him. With a new target in mind, Neji scanned over the gigantic field, only fitting for a family as noble as his, until he found it- or rather _her_.

There, panting and covered with a light sheen of sweat, stood the Hyuuga clan's heiress, the weakest kunoichi ever seen and his own cousin, Hyuuga Hinata.

Despite the harsh words that echoed in his head, though to him they were just honest facts; Neji actually didn't hate the girl. He was slightly ashamed at the weakness she brought to the term ninja, but he didn't hate her. At least, not anymore…

Ever since the chuunin exams his hate for her had eventually dissipated, but no particular image of her had taken its place yet. Right now, she was just Hinata to him. Most would say that this was a huge improvement, but was it really? At least before they had had a connection of sorts, now they were practically strangers when once upon a time he had loved her. It was when he was four and he didn't know if he was in love or if it was just familial affection, but he had cherished her at some point, of that he was sure.

And now, watching her practice her jyuuken on an immobile tree stump, stumbling every now and then, Neji started to get annoyed.

'_She's doing it all wrong!'_

He wanted nothing more than to go over there and scold her for doing the most basic level of Hyuuga fighting style wrong. And then he wanted to show her how to do it properly so that she would no longer embarrass the clan name.

Foot off the ground and ready to go, Neji barely managed to stop himself in time. He couldn't just go over there! First there was the fact that as bad a nin as she might be, Hinata was the heiress and he was _required_ to treat her as such. Secondly, it would just be…weird. He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken (civilly) to her and to suddenly and most randomly, help her now would be just that. Weird.

But when he saw her trip over herself once more, not bothering to wonder why he was still observing her, Neji couldn't take it anymore.

_**since anybody touched me- touched me- touched me**_

_**the way that you touch me,**_

Hinata, who was moving carefully, but not flawlessly, in her practice nearly had a heart attack when she felt a relatively large hand clasp over her shoulder. She was even more startled when another hand reached out and took hold of her wrist.

Looking up fearfully, all the while scolding her self for not paying attention- I mean she was a N-I-N-J-A – Hinata didn't know whether to be relieved or not when she saw her older cousin's face.

Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, she didn't have to choose a reaction since the slight force that he applied to the limbs he held captive made her face settle for going red.

_**So if I stutter- stutter- stutter**_

_**then I feel so- so- so unsexy,**_

"N-N-Neji-niisan," she managed to choke out through the rising heat on her cheeks. Not only did she have no idea what he was doing – or, more importantly why he was _touching_ her- but she suddenly became aware of her missing coat.

At a most shocking speed the unhealthy red in her face paled to an equally unhealthy white. Utterly horrified that he could see her body, her hideous body, Hinata lowered her head. And she realized from this close he could probably also notice how ugly she was. Nothing like Sakura or Ino or his own teammate, Tenten.

"Your stance was incorrect."

Hinata whipped her head up at the sudden explanation, coming face to face with the older Hyuuga.

_**so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut, **_

_**at least until you kiss me.**_

Neji could see her open her mouth again and he mentally winced at the thought. Really, though the stutter was cute in theory- and in reality, for a while- after a fashion it got old and tiring and _annoying_. If it took her that long to spit out his name he really didn't want to hear what she had to say now. It could even be an entire _sentence_!

His ear drums couldn't take another stammer-fest, so Neji searched for something to shut her up. With both his hands occupied with correcting her stance that really only left one thing…

It was a ridiculous idea, really.

'_Sick'_

His eyes slid slowly to her now parted mouth.

'_Wrong'_

Lusciously plump.

'_Twisted'_

Healthy pink in color.

'_Disgusting'_

Smooth and moist.

'_It was incest for Kami's sake!'_

A small, vague sound barely managed to slip out before Neji silenced Hinata with a kiss.

_**So kiss me again,**_

_**cause only you can stop the stu-stu-stu-stu-stuttering,**_

_**kiss me again**_

_**and ease my su-su--su-su--su-su--su-su-su-suffering**_

An electric shock ran through both parties before they separated.

Hinata's face was beet red and her glossy, beautiful- in Neji's opinion- eyes were wide with surprise.

Neji wasn't faring much better with the dark blush settled over his cheeks and the surprise in his own less-hard-than-normal eyes. Of course his surprise was not from the kiss, since that had been his own doing, it was more from the fact that the kiss had actually felt, for lack of better words, _good_.

So when Hinata opened her slightly quivering mouth to stammer a "N-N-Niisan" all Neji could think was-

'_It's not like I needed another excuse…'_

- before he once more claimed her lips and satisfied- for now- the growing for her softness.

_**WhaoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**oooh**_

This time around he dared to gently pry her lips open- which was quite easy as Hinata was still frozen- to slip his tongue in. He was immediately addicted to her sweet taste and he moved in long, slow strokes, determined to experience every single part of his cousin's warm mouth.

_**I know- I know**_

_**its so- its**_

_**s-s-s-s-s-symbolic of everything,**_

They parted again, but for need of air instead of pure shock, and Neji made the mistake of letting his eyes roam her adorable- _'has she always been this pretty?'_- face.

He quickly released her when his eyes landed on her forehead. Her blank, clear, clean, pristine, untouched, pure, unspoiled- and any other words listed in his (large and extensive) mental thesaurus- forehead.

_**everything that's wrong with me and you,**_

_**so tell me what I'm supposed to do.**_

This was forbidden. Not because of the obvious 'they're blood relate _cousins_'- the Hyuuga clan had been inbred for centuries now, to keep the keke genkai strong and undiluted- but because he was of the branch house and she of the main. To make it even more complicated she was the (freaking) _heiress_ and he was her personal protector.

No matter how _right_ it felt, this was absolutely _not_ allowed.

'_Unless- unless she wanted us to…'_

_**Oh it's been ages since we've been really honest,**_

And then there was the whole him-hating-her-for-nearly-a-decade-and-almost-killing-her issue.

Even after his hatred had passed he'd never bothered to tell her that he had forgiven her- for something she hadn't done in the first place- and that he was sorry.

And she had only ever really told him how she felt at the chuunin exams and that really didn't count since he had been to hard-headed and stubborn to actually _listen_.

_**but I can make cha-cha-cha-changes if you really want this.**_

Peering into his clear eyes, Hinata could see the unvoiced question.

'_Do you want this?'_

She wasn't sure. She'd loved him- a platonic type of love- years ago before the rift between them and she had kept loving him and reaching out to him in the years that followed, but she had slowly started to accept the fact that maybe he would never let her in.

And now, quite out of the blue, here he was opening his heart to her in a way that she had never imagined and she didn't know how to answer.

This would be completely against the Hyuuga clan's sacred ruled and she loved Naruto, didn't she?

But the way he was looking at her, so soft so adoring, she could tell that he was ready to adapt and adjust. Couldn't she do the same?

_**So kiss me again,**_

_**cause only you can stop the stu-stu-stu-stu-stuttering,**_

_**kiss me again**_

_**and ease my su-su--su-su--su-su--su-su-su-suffering.**_

And then he started to get desperate for some kind of response and he spoke-

"H-Hinata-s… H-H-Hinata…"

It was funny really, now _Neji_ was the one struggling over words and for once _she_ was in control of the situation.

The only conclusion Hinata could come to was that she had felt _something_ during their lip lock and maybe, just maybe, that was where her answer lay.

Leaning up on the tips of her toes- for she was extremely short and Neji towered over her- Hinata pushed their lips together purposefully.

'_After all, it's not really role reversal unless I in turn stop Niisan's blabbering…'_

_**Kiss me again,**_

_**cause only you can stop the stu-stu-stu-stu-stuttering,**_

_**kiss me again and ease my su-su--su-su--su-su--su-su-su-suffering.**_

That kiss was all Neji needed to put an end to his out of character 'weak' moment and he wasted no time in taking charge and deepen the originally chaste move.

And when they pulled apart they came together again in a heart beat because, honestly, they'd had enough of stuttering Hyuugas.

**END**

* * *

**Hope you liked it and I encourage you to listen to the song, it's very cute. Hopefully I did it justice with this piece.**

**Please review, and don't hate cuz it's Hyuugacest. If you must flame then do it because my writing is grotesque or because of my spelling or grammer.**

**Love,**

**HS**

**Midnight's Violet Haze**


End file.
